Louve
by Zmyrina
Summary: Elle ne devait être qu'une poussière dans l'immensité du monde ninja. Pourtant, Sakura Haruno est bien plus que cela. Dernière représentante d'un peuple oublié, elle se bat pour pour son passé, elle se bat pour son futur. Attisant les intérêts, elle lève la tête, prête à lutter pour arrêter de survivre, et enfin recommencer à vivre. AU/ OCC


_**LOUVE**_

Prologue

J'ai toujours aimé jouer dans la forêt de Kusa. Mon frère et moi nous cachions à tour de rôle parmi les feuillages, les rochers ou près du nid de la rivière, attendant en trépignant d'impatience que l'autre arrive à le trouver. C'est mon frère qui me fit découvrir tous les endroits les plus amusants du cœur de la forêt. Ce fût la caverne aux ours, où nous devions entrer le plus profondément chacun notre tour, avant de détaler pour éviter d'être attrapé par son hôte. Ce fût la rivière aux tourbillons, que nous devions traverser en sautant exclusivement sur les rochers qui dépassaient, pour éviter de tomber dans la rivière et d'être emportés par le courant. Ce fût la falaise enneigée chaque hiver, alors que nous hurlions à la mort pour déclencher quelques avalanches et chutes de neige juste devant nous. Aucun de nous ne prêtait réellement attention au danger que représentait chacun de ces jeux, car nous nous amusions, et seul cela comptait. Et après tout, mon frère était là pour me protéger, mon frère est toujours là pour me protéger, alors pourquoi aurais-je dû m'inquiéter ?

Encore plus profondément dans la forêt résidait mon clan, celui des homme-loups. Nous vivions entre nous, loin du village de Kusa, et j'ai toujours supposé que nous vivions séparés des humains du village car nous n'en ressentions pas l'utilité, et parce que chaque clan devait vivre par soi-même, sans fréquenter les autres clans. Je ne me suis jamais interrogée sur mon identité, me trouvant parfaitement normale puisque semblable aux autres membres du clan. J'avais certes le pelage rose, alors que les autres en portaient un plus sobre, gris ou brun pour la plupart, noir pour mon père. Pourtant, j'avais des oreilles et une queue, comme le reste d'entres eux, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait, à moi et au reste du clan, pour me considérer comme un de ses membres.

Régulièrement, le clan se réunissait auprès d'un vieil arbre gigantesque au tronc noueux pour que nous puissions partager un moment tous ensemble. Nous quittions alors notre forme animale pour en retrouver une plus hybride, plus humaine me disait mon frère qui avait déjà réussi à en voir un pour de vrai, alors qu'il s'était approché de la lisière de la forêt. Nous perdions notre pelage pour une peau beaucoup plus douce, mais aussi plus sensible. Je me souviens avoir toujours froid, me rappelant encore du frisson qui parcourait mon échine à chaque transformation. Nous perdions notre museau pour un autre, beaucoup plus court. Nos pattes s'affinaient et nos doigts s'allongeaient. Seuls nos oreilles et queue demeuraient. Ma mère et mon frère adoraient se transformer, et je me rappelle de cette lueur qui s'allumait dans le regard vert de ma mère lorsque nous nous rendions à la réunion. Mon père était plus réticent. Il était réticent dès qu'il s'agissait des humains, et je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais compris la raison. De mon côté, j'aimais pouvoir changer de forme, même s'il était beaucoup moins facile de courir à travers la forêt avec la seconde. Mais je pouvais alors escalader les arbres, cherchant à monter toujours plus haut. Même mon frère avait parfois du mal à me suivre, alors que je grimpais de branches en branches. Je pouvais aussi toucher ce qui m'entourait, empoignant à pleines mains de la terre ou caressant de la pulpe des doigts les nerfs les feuilles de cèdre.

Je n'avais que cinq ans, mais ces cinq années étaient déjà les plus belles qui soit, et alors que mon frère ne cessait de répéter que j'étais encore trop jeune pour profiter au mieux de ma vie de louve, je préférais être patiente, sachant avec certitude que le futur serait magnifique, mais que le présent était déjà bien beau.

Le présent n'est plus beau, et il m'est impossible de penser au futur, alors que j'observe mon clan disparaître. Il fait froid en cette journée d'hiver, et mon pelage est trempé par la neige. Le sol de la forêt, qui était blanc ce matin, et maintenant taché de rouge, alors que les corps de mes semblables y jonchent. Des bêtes que je n'avais encore jamais vu courent à travers la forêt, criant après les miens. Ils les frappent sans pitié, et malgré mon effroi j'arrive à me demander pourquoi. Ce sont des humains, je le comprends à leur allure semblable à la notre lors de notre transformation, mis à part qu'ils n'ont ni queue, ni oreille. La vérité me frappe soudain au visage, alors que je comprends qu'il y avait une raison à notre séparation avec le village et notre vie éloignée au cœur de la forêt. La réticence de mon père à quitter sa forme animale me saute aux yeux, alors que j'assiste, impuissante, au massacre des miens par les monstres humains.

Je suis vivement attrapée par le cou et emportée. Je reconnais de suite l'odeur de mon père alors qu'il m'éloigne de l'horreur. Il me pose au pied d'un arbre avant d'enfouir son museau contre mon cou. L'espace d'un instant, j'oublie tout ce dont auquel je viens d'assister, ne ressentant que la chaleur émanant du pelage de mon père. Et puis, il relève la tête, si abruptement que cela semble irréel. La réalité reprend alors le dessus, tandis que les cris et les hurlements mêlés font rage autour de nous. Mon père me donne un coup de museau et me fixe un instant, attendant que lui obéisse. Je me mets à courir, loin de mon clan, loin du cœur de la forêt, loin de ma mère, de mon frère, de mon père. Les cris ne faiblissent toujours pas, mais il m'est de plus en plus difficile d'entendre les hurlements. Des cris m'arrêtent dans mon élan, alors que je les sens s'approcher face à moi. Derrière moi, les cris sont toujours là, et je ne veux pas désobéir à mon père en faisant demi-tour. Je regarde les arbres autour de moi, avant d'en choisir un, le plus noueux d'entre eux. Je suis à peine transformée que je commence à grimper sur le tronc. Je ne fais pas attention au froid cette fois-ci, ni au frisson qui parcourt une fois encore mon échine, je ne la ressens même pas, occupée à enfoncer mes ongles dans l'écorce pour monter toujours plus haut. Mon frère n'est pas derrière moi cette fois-ci, et je ne joue plus. Je m'agrippe finalement à une branche, assez haute mais tout de même visible du sol. Mais aucun des monstres ne regardera vers le ciel, me répété-je en boucle. Les cris persistent autour de moi, tout comme une très forte odeur acre. Les hurlements, eux, ont disparu. Tremblante, j'attends. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le bruit du vent qui souffle fort en cette journée d'hiver. Je me concentre sur la sensation de l'écorce sous mes doigts. Je pose finalement ma tête contre la branche, respirant son odeur, oubliant le reste.

« -Regardez-moi ça, un loup en haut d'un arbre ! Un loup rose en plus, si ce n'est pas commun ça ! »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Ils sont là, autour de l'arbre, me fixant avec délectation, comme un chasseur le ferait avec sa proie. L'odeur acre me prend à la gorge, et je déglutis, sentant la bile me monter à la gorge.

« - Ca, on le garde. Jeune et rose, on peut en avoir un bon prix, descendez-le. »

L'un des hommes s'approche de l'arbre, avant de s'arrêter à son pied et de me regarder.

Les cinq plus belles années de ma vie sont finies, et face aux monstres, le futur m'effraie.


End file.
